ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Shocksquatch
Shocksquatch is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea. Appearance Shocksquatch has the appearance of a thick, muscular yeti-like alien. He has a grey lower body and white upper body including a white head, pointed eyebrows, and a pink, ape-like face. He also has black eyes with green pupils. He has metallic grey circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaws. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, he appears slimmer than usual and he now has yellow and black fur, along with grey fingers and toes. He now has 4 fingers instead of five. He also now has two bolts on the side of his wrist instead of the back of his hands. He now has green eyes with black pupils. He also has yellow horns and a green belt similar to Four Arms', Diamondhead's, Ripjaws', Eye Guy's, Big Chill's, Gravattack's and Kickin Hawk's. The Omnitrix symbol is on his green belt. Shocksquatch_debult.png|Shocksquatch in Heroes United Powers and Abilities Similar to Brainstorm, Shocksquatch has the ability to release strong, yellow electrical charges from his hands and mouth, the latter seeming to make the bolts more powerful, capable of electrocuting a creature much larger than himself. He is more agile than he looks as he jumped over Buglizard and can run fast on all fours, even more so than Spidermonkey. He has super strength, as shown when he punched Buglizard till he broke the ground. Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United *Shocksquatch first appeared in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, he was accidentally unlocked and he was used to fight Alpha. Ben 10: Omniverse *Shocksquatch returned in the series premiere of Ben 10: Omniverse, The More Things Change: Part 2 where he battled Buglizard. *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Shocksquatch defeated Sunder. Appearances Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' *''Many Happy Returns'' Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10 Omniverse: Battle For Power *Return of Psyphon *TKO Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Shocksquatch is a playable alien character in the game. 'Naming and Translations' Toys *4" Shocksquatch *Shocksquatch and Translucent 16 year old Ben *Mini Figures Ben (11) and Shocksquatch Trivia *Shocksquatch is one of the aliens who are not seen in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being Fasttrack, ChamAlien, Eatle, Clockwork, Jury Rigg, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Way Big. *Shocksquatch is a bot on TKO. *Shocksquatch is a play of words containing "shock" (for his electrical powers) and "sasquatch "(or 'yeti', which the alien looks like). *Derrick Wyatt confirmed that he was voiced by David Kaye in the special Heroes United.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/339896866252545587 *Shocksquatch speaks with a Canadian accent in Omniverse. *Shocksquatch's Omniverse design bears similarities to Electivire, an Electric-type Pokemon from the popular handheld video game series. References See Also *Shocksquatch Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens